I'll never be what you want
by barakitten
Summary: Taylex. Alex Gaskarth/Tay Jardine. Tay gets pregnant, gasp. Kind of fluff, towards the end. No sex or stuff.


Tay sighed. She cupped her stomach lightly, laid on the bed, eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, curled up. She had something to tell him, but she couldn't. It was a one time thing; but the young girl had stronger feelings towards him than he knew. He didn't like her like that. He thought of her more as a best friend. The best friend who was the ocassional drunken fuck. He always wore protection though. Always. Well, obviously not the last time.

It was a few weeks ago, actually. Nearly a month had past since the last time they'd had sex. They were in his tour bus, he had her pressed against the counter thing with the sink in; in the buses bathroom.

"Please tell me you have a condom or something on you."She had murmured, to which he just smirked at.

"I thought we might try and chance it, it's not like you're going to get pregnant, is it?"He had retaliated, earning a down beat look, and a sigh from her.

Well, his plan had gone to shit. She was curled up on her bed still, almost four hours later. She had been trying to think it all through, but she just couldn't.

She couldn't be.

Taylor Jardine didn't do kids.

She just didn't.

There was no way she was pregnant.

There was no way she was eight month away from having his kid.

Alex Gaskarth's child was inside her.

She bit her lip, sighing. She heard her bedroom door open, and she glanced at the bed sheet, before closing her eyes.

"Tay, I'm not an idiot. I know something wrong."The voice said, before she felt a weight on the bed. Jordan was her best friend, and he always knew when she was lying about something, or hiding something.

"Nothing's wrong Jordan."She shrugged, not looking at him.

"Don't lie to me, Taylor Kathleen Jardine."He sighed.

She sat up, her fingers still trailing over her stomach.

"Jordan, promise me you wont go mad."She said softly, biting her lip.

"I promise."He answered, looking at her, concern in his eyes. It was cute, how concerned Jordan would get over her.

"Me and Alex, we've ben, y'know... Having casual sex, for a while,"she started, glancing at Jordan to see his reaction, "but he's always worn protection, except the last time. He said we'd have to chance it because he didn't have any on him, and it wasn't like I'd get pregnant anyway. Well, he was wrong."

"Tay, how long ago was that?"He asked, brushing his light hair from his face, before looking at her.

"One month."She said softly.

Then it clicked. Tay had been ill for the past theee weeks, always in the morning. She was always sleepy, or just ate.

It was shocking that Jordan hadn't noticed this before.

"You're a month pregnant,"he whispered, "with Alex's kid?"

"Yeah."She replied, looking over at him.

"Have you told him?"He asked, to which she shook her head.

"I don't know how to,"she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want to know how he'd react."

"Tay..."

Both herself and Jordan shot their gaze at the door. There he was; with his pink hair, and dark hazel eyes, a small frown on his face.

"You're pregnant?"He asked.

"Well fucking done Alex, top detective."She muttered, pouting.

"Is it mine?"

"Well it's not gonna be any one elses!"She said, her eyes wide.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah."

"Are you keeping it?"He asked, ducking out of the way when a lamp got thrown at him.

"No, I'm going to fucking abort it. What do you think? Of course I'm fucking keeping it!"She sighed, before laying back down.

"Tay..."He murmured, walking over and cuddling her from behind.

"I wanna be a part of their life, okay? We can be a proper family."

"How the hell can we when all you want is fucking sex?"

"Sex with you. I want you."He murmured, biting his lip, "I just never knew if you felt the same."

"Well, I do. Okay? I would love for us to be this perfect little, 'Taylex' family."She pouted.

He chuckled, and put a hand lightly on her stomach.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy..."

He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad, and the mother to his child was the most beautiful female he'd ever seen. it was going to be one lucky kid.


End file.
